


Tell me you love me too

by fairyyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyyy/pseuds/fairyyy
Summary: At the end of every call, Chanyeol makes sure to tell Kyungsoo that he loves him. But as much as Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol, he couldn't say it back. Even if he tried, it wouldn’t come out of his mouth. It was hard.





	Tell me you love me too

At the end of every call, Chanyeol makes sure to tell Kyungsoo that he loves him. But as much as Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol, he couldn't say it back. Even if he tried, it wouldn’t come out of his mouth. It was hard.

“How was your day?“ 

“it was fine, nothing really interesting happened. How was yours?“ Chanyeol yawns waiting for Kyungsoo’s answer.

“I ran into someone from high school. We didn’t talk much though“ Chanyeol hummed in response, and he sounded pretty sleepy.

“Yeol-ah, If you’re tired then go to sleep“ Chanyeol hummed once again before ending the line. Kyungsoo felt it was a bit odd, because Chanyeol didn’t tell him that he loved him. He started overthinking the situation but stopped himself. Maybe Chanyeol is too sleepy to form words, right?

The morning call ended without Chanyeol telling him he loved him once again, Kyungsoo tried to find an excuse so he can stop thinking about it. It took Kyungsoo two more calls and now he got anxious. Did Chanyeol stop liking him? Did he do something wrong?

After running through the clutter that’s in his mind, he finally realized his mistake. Even if he told Chanyeol that he loved him while texting, he never did while on the phone. He always blamed it on his mental status, and how overwhelming it felt like when he tried to say it.

Kyungsoo calls him the next day, and before Chanyeol could end the call. Kyungsoo speaks up.

“Chanyeol“

“yes?“

“I-“

Now Kyungsoo’s palms started sweating, his heart beating a little faster than normal. His face feels warm and he tries to calm himself by inhaling and exhaling.

“something wrong?“Chanyeol sounds concerned.

“I’m lonely“ Here he goes again, not being able to say it. “I want to be by your side“

“I want you too“ Kyungsoo blushes, and before he can say something back Chanyeol tells him that he has to get going. His hand drops down next to him as the call ended, He feels disappointed. He really thought that he might be able to say it, But he didn’t.  
At that night he couldn’t sleep properly, he kept mumbling “I love you“ over and over again. 

Kyungsoo woke up to his phone ringing, and he answered it with an “I love you”. The person on the other line gasped.

“Aww I love you too, son” now it’s his turn to gasp. “Did I wake you up?“

“Yeah.. good morning“ He sat on his bed while talking to his mother for quite some time. He eventually got up to make coffee after ending the call. He settled down on his sofa looking out the window and realized he accomplished something. It’s been a really long time since he told his mother that he loved her, even if it just slipped out of his mouth. He got excited and felt encouraged. This time he’s definitely going to tell Chanyeol that he loves him. 

Kyungsoo calls Chanyeol, still sipping from his cup of coffee. 

“Good morning“ He smiled through the phone, Chanyeol can almost imagine it. He smiles back. “M-morning, soo“. Kyungsoo sets his cup of coffee on the edge of the table without paying attention, it surely falls afterward spilling everywhere and breaking. He yelps. 

“Kyungsoo? what happened ? are you okay?“ Kyungsoo hisses heading to the bathroom to rinse his foot “I accidentally dropped my cup of coffee.. what a waste“ he sighs “what do you mean what a waste? screw the coffee your safety is much more important!“ He felt like he just got scolded by his mother, he didn’t respond and let the cold shower cool his burning skin.  
“do you feel better now? “

“y-yeah,” He says after turning off the shower.

“babe?”

“yes?”

“I should go get ready for class”

“oh.. alright bye bye, take care”

“you too, bye”

Now Kyungsoo smacks himself, he heads back to the living room and starts cleaning up the mess he made. There was also one thing on his mind. If he didn’t tell Chanyeol that he loved him, he’s not going to sleep peacefully ever again.

The night approached, and Kyungsoo prepares himself to finish the mission. He sits on his bed collecting himself and calls Chanyeol. When Chanyeol picks up the phone, it hits him again. 

“Heyyy”

“you’re always sleepy aren’t you?” Chanyeol responded with incoherent words.

“Chanyeol”

“hmm?”

Kyungsoo pinched his thigh and finally said it “I love you” he then paused a bit getting up from his bed and walked around his room, adding “I love you so much, and I can’t wait to meet you and kiss your beautiful face” Chanyeol sighed but giggled right after it “I love you too”. Kyungsoo smiled and looked down at his feet, slightly rocking his body from side to side. 

“I love you“ Chanyeol suddenly repeated over and over again, and Kyungsoo felt like drowning “Chanyeoool stooop” 

“wait theres two left“ he adds “I love you, aand I will forever love you“

“I’m seriously having a hard time breathing, what was that?”

“these were the I love you’s that I didn’t say the past calls”

“sorry.. for not saying it sooner”

“you better be”

“oh my god, shut up”

Chanyeol chuckled“I love you”

There was a short pause but Kyungsoo replied “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't boring ?????//????


End file.
